


Long Distance

by servantofclio



Series: Jocelyn Hawke [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: Varric and Hawke exchange letters. (early DAI)





	Long Distance

Hawke,

I’m not sure exactly what you’ve heard, but don’t worry about me. I had a nice talk with the Seeker the Chantry sent, and we’re going off on a jaunt to the south, that’s all. I’m perfectly fine. No need to come charging in with your usual style. In fact, you’re better off staying clear of this whole mess.

Yours,

Varric

#

Varric,

You are leaving the Free Marches? Now I really am worried. That can’t possibly be of your own free will. Your Seeker has quite the reputation, by the way. Something about killing dragons, it all sounds quite dramatic from the stories I heard. But if you need someone to tangle with a dragonslayer, well, you know I’m your woman.

Love,

Hawke

#

Hawke,

I do know, and that’s why I told you to stay clear. I’m fine. I’m gathering a lot of material for my next book. Fereldan food is terrible, though. How did you manage to survive all those years on a diet of brown stews? I’ll be glad to get this business over with.

Yours,

Varric

#

Hawke,

I don’t know exactly what you’ve heard this time, either, but I’m assuming you noticed the big green hole in the sky. The Divine is gone, and most of the Chantry leadership with her. Bad as it is, though, I’m all right. Actually, the Seeker is a lot less interested in keeping prisoners now that the Chantry’s fallen apart. I’m going to stick around, though. There’s a lot of weird shit going on, and it seems like I could lend a hand.

You still don’t need to rush over here. The situation’s more or less under control at the moment.

Yours in friendship,

Varric

#

Varric,

For a writer you are the worst letter-writer ever. “Under control” is a good joke, though. I laughed and laughed at that one. Have it your way, I have enough to do on my own. There’s no shortage of demons in the world at the moment.

I’m glad you’re alive, of course. I wouldn’t want to have to pick a new favorite dwarf. I was all prepared to hold a competition.

Is it true that there’s an elf who can close the Fade-rifts? The blessed of Andraste or something?

Don’t get yourself killed.

Kisses,

Hawke

#

Hawke,

Yes, there’s a Dalish elf who can close the rifts. I feel bad for her; she doesn’t argue with people, but she gets this look on her face whenever people talk about Andraste. Daisy would probably argue with them. Lavellan just goes about her business. She’s good to have at your side in a pinch. I like her. We’ve been making a little progress, trying to get someone to actually listen to us. It doesn’t help that nobody’s ready to be done with the mage war yet. But things are better at Haven, at least, and Bianca and I are impressing all comers.

Varric

#

Varric,

You know, I might be getting a little jealous of this elf. Don’t tell me you have a new best friend, Varric. I might have to weep melodramatically on a cliff and then where would we be.

Hawke

#

Hawke,

No need for jealousy. There’s only one you.

Varric

#

Hawke,

I can’t help but notice I haven’t heard from you in a few weeks. Don’t tell me you’ve gotten in the middle of something. I’d come help you if you need it, but I don’t know where you are.

You know how to send me a message. Hope to hear from you soon.

Yours,

Varric

#

Varric,

No need for panic! Don’t you keep telling me I don’t need to rush down to Haven? Well, you don’t need to rush to my side, either, romantic as that sounds. I’ve just been traveling. A friend has an issue that I’m trying to get to the bottom of. Nothing you need to worry about, I know you have your hands full.

Hawke

#

Hawke,

What’s the issue? I might be able to help, or at least point you to a contact who could. You know, I have to tell you, I thought I had seen enough weird shit in Kirkwall, but the latest might have even Kirkwall beat. We went to Redcliffe to meet with the rebel mages, and there’s magic around there that actually stops time. It seems to have something to do the magister who’d moved in there (don’t ask). We worked up a plan to infiltrate the castle and confront him, and in the middle of it Lavellan just disappeared for half a minute and then reappeared with a wild story of time travel. That one’s definitely going in the next book.

Don’t get into too much trouble.

Varric

#

Varric,

Trouble? Me? No such thing. As for what I’m doing, if you must know, there seems to be a certain situation with the Grey Wardens. They’re tight-lipped about it, like usual, but there’s definitely something wrong, and some of them are hatching a plan to deal with it that I’m not sure I approve of at all.

Time magic, eh? I think that’s a new one. Be sure you stay in the right time where you belong.

Hawke

#

Hawke,

I’m okay. I wanted to say that first, though I suppose it’s obvious from the letter. You might not have heard about Haven yet, I sent this as soon as I could. Actually, a good number of us survived, but Haven’s gone. Buried under an avalanche, and I never want to hear a noise like that again.

It’s worse even than that, though. You remember how we thought we’d finally killed Corypheus? Yeah, we were wrong. He’s very definitely alive and very definitely heading up an enormous army that attacked the town. Turns out the Breach was because of him all along.

I hate to say it, because I’ve wanted to keep you clear of all this, but I think we need to talk.

Varric


End file.
